


I Don't Know is an Answer

by facetofcathy



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Community: non_mcsmooch, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-17
Updated: 2008-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-03 05:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/facetofcathy/pseuds/facetofcathy





	I Don't Know is an Answer

Marie was working the night shift, enjoying the quiet and doing a little inventory, when Jennifer came in and sat on the extra stool in the supply room. Marie turned to say something, but the look on Jennifer's face stopped her.

"Rodney asked me to marry him," Jennifer said, blurted really.

Marie froze, a pair of gloves in one hand and a disposable syringe in the other. She tried to form the right words, the expected words, so she didn't say _Oh, no_ out loud.

"When I was sixteen," Jennifer said, like she hadn't even noticed Marie's lapse, "Larry Grubber asked me to the senior prom. Larry lived next door, and he didn't mind that I'd actually graduated the year before and was already in college, so I said yes."

Marie set down the gloves and the syringe and spun around on her own stool to face Jennifer.

"My mother was in the hospital then, and I ran right over. I knew how to sweet talk the nurses into letting me see her even when it wasn't visiting hours." Jennifer looked up and smiled at Marie, and Marie caught up one of her hands in her own. "I told her that Larry had asked me, and she smiled at me so sweet, and then she said, _Honey you do what you think is best, but you just remember that just because a man asks you doesn't mean you have to say yes._ I laughed, you know, because I was so happy. No one had ever asked me before."

"Did you go?" Marie asked.

Jennifer sighed and looked up and finally met Marie's eyes for the first time. "Course I did. Larry was a nice boy and we had a good time, even if my dress was a disaster."

Marie laughed along with Jennifer, picturing the sort of dress a girl would pick out alone. "Are you?" She asked eventually.

"Gonna marry Rodney McKay? I don't know." Jennifer frowned at the floor and Marie reached out and tipped her chin up, tilted it up high and proud.

"You do what _you_ think is best, honey," Marie said and then kissed her softly on the cheek.


End file.
